Blue Cupid
by Little-Inkstone
Summary: Pre-movie one-shot; Megamind sets out to ruin Valentines Day, what happens when things don't go according to plan?


**AN: I know this is a little late, but the idea came to me and I just couldn't bear to not write it down! I hope you enjoy it!**

Valentines Day was coming soon; Megamind always liked planning major schemes for holidays. This would be his greatest plan yet! He began laughing evilly, it was perfect, perfect! What better way to ruin a holiday about hearts and romance then to play the anti-cupid? The emotions of humans where simply chemicals reacting with one another after all, how hard could it be? After a few failed attempts he finally found what he believed to be the perfect mixture.

"Sir, what exactly is the plan for this Valentines Day?" Minion asks as he walked in on his master laughing maniacally.

"It's a wonderful plan Minion! You'll love it! I'll use this infuser gun that we have lying around to administer my latest compound!" Megamind said triumphantly.

"What exactly does your new compound do sir?" Minion asked looking at what his master was working on.

"It causes you to become irritated by the person you have romantic feelings for! Isn't that genius?" He said smiling proudly.

"That seems a little out there don't you think?" Minion said questioningly.

"I don't think so, unfortunately the effects aren't permanent, it wears off after a 24hr period of time." Megamind said turning back to his latest creation of evil. "I'll use the brainbot's as my little anti-cupids and sit back and watch the chaos!" He said laughing again. Minion wasn't so sure that this was an all around good idea, but the effects weren't permanent and he trusted his friend not to go to crazy with this plot. "Now help me get the brainbot's ready!" Megamind said.

0o0o0o0

The morning of Valentines Day saw Megamind up at the crack of dawn, followed by his very sleepy assistant. Everything was prepped and ready to go but Megamind was so excited he double checked everything twice.

"Sir, is it really necessary to be up this early?" Minion yawned.

"It is of the utmost importance that everything runs smoothly! We don't want something to go wrong now do we?" Megamind said checking brainbot 503 for the 2nd time that morning. "Okay were ready to go, places, places!" Minion obligingly got in to place before Megamind yelled at the top of his lungs, "Release the brainbots!"

0o0o0o0

"This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting from Metro Tower wishing you all a happy Valentines Day." Roxanne said making the cut motion to her camera man Hal.

"That was great Rox-a-Roo, and we're done for now, how bouts you and I go grab a coffee, or you know something." Hal said shifting his camera.

"Um, you know Hal I just finished my morning coffee, and I'm trying to cut back." Roxanne said uncomfortably.

"Well that's okay we could-" Before Hal could say more a brainbot carrying a strange gun like object whizzed by.

"One of Megamind's drones, where there's smoke there's fire, I bet if we follow it it'll lead us to him, and we can get the exclusive scoop on his plan for today!" Roxanne said glad for a distraction; Hal was nice but just didn't know how to take a hint.

0o0o0o0

He'd thought his plan had been fool proof, so why wasn't it working! Every time one of the brainbot's fired its anti-love blast the couple it had been aiming for seemed to either simply go on as they had been, or got even more lovey-dovey. Was it possible that there targeting systems where all off kilter? No that couldn't be what was wrong; he himself had checked them all this morning. Another problem was that once there blast had been used instead of returning to the lair there where gathering in Metro Park. What was that about?

There was only one thing for it! He would have to go out and cause pandemonium himself! Not that he minded, as soon as he'd sent them out he'd wanted to go with them, instead of just watching on his many TV screens.

"If you want something done right you have to do it your self." He mumbled to himself, and then louder he said, "Minion get the car, we're going love hunting!"

0o0o0o0

As Roxanne ran after the speedy machine, with Hal staggering behind, she wondered what it was doing out in the city all alone usually they traveled in little packs like wolves or dogs, but this one seemed almost like it was purposeless, or it didn't know what it was looking for. She was just about to give up thinking that it was leading her on a wild goose chase or it was broken when she saw Metro Man. Usually, but especially on holidays you could find Megamind and Metro Man fighting an epic battle for control of the city. Instead he was just hovering in front of a large group of brainbot's; the one Roxanne had been following disappeared into the fray.

"What could his dastardly mind possibly up to?" Metro Man asked himself as Roxanne walked up to him.

"Hal, get the camera ready." Roxanne said pulling out her compact and fixing her hair. "This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting From Metro Park, site, of well a strange sight this Valentines Day afternoon. Metro Man do you have any thoughts on what could be going on?" Roxanne asked pointing the microphone at Metro Man.

"Hmm, obviously Megamind has some kind of horrible, devious plot in the works!" Metro Man declared as if he'd just revealed the whole evil plot.

"I see, what do you think he has planed?" She asked.

"Something horrible and devious." Metro Man said stroking his chin. It was just then that there was a loud screeching noise as if a car had come to a sudden stop but there were none around. And just as suddenly Megamind appeared from out of nowhere holding a large strange looking gun that resembled a needle.

"Megamind!" Roxanne, Hal, and Metro Man all exclaimed together.

"A-ha! It _is_ you that's been messing with my plan all along, I should have known, Metro Man!" Megamind yelled pointing at Metro Man. "Well how will you like it when your girlfriend can't stand the sight of you?" Megamind said pointing his infuser gun at Roxanne.

"Sir I don't think this is such a good-" But before Minion could finish, and even before Metro Man knew what was going so he could stop it, Megamind had pulled the trigger.

0o0o0o0

Roxanne was in a haze that would be the best way to describe it. One minute she was trying to figure out what the city's resident villain was up to, and the next she felt like she was floating, all her problems had just washed away on a tied of happiness, she felt great, nervous and existed all at once, and it was all because of one alien. He had done so much for the city, why had she never seen that before? It didn't matter what other people said or thought, she knew that now, it was all about what would make him and her happy.

0o0o0o0

"Why is Roxanne straying at me so funny?" Megamind asked Minion.

"I don't know sir." Minion responded back.

"What have you done to Roxanne?" Hal yelled.

"Quiet!" Megamind yelled back.

"Sorry, I won't say anything else!" Hal squeaked.

"Tell me what you've done to her!" Metro Man said grabbing Megamind by the front of his shirt.

"Leave him alone!" Roxanne yelled before Megamind could respond.

"But Roxi-" Metro Man began.

"I don't want to hear it! Let him go, and don't call me that!" She said walking over to where Metro Man was holding up Megamind.

"What have you done to her?" Metro Man demanded again.

"I've made her despise you!" Megamind laughed as he realized his compound had really worked and it had just been the brainbot's targeting system after all.

"I'm not so sure, sir, I think it's something else." Minion said looking at Roxanne carefully.

"Is it true Roxanne, do you hate me?" Metro Man said in astonishment.

"What? No, I don't hate you, but I certainly don't like you very much right now! Unhand the love of my life!" Roxanne said this left everyone speechless, until they all started talking at once, except for Hal; he had long ago snuck off, taking the camera with him.

"Roxanne you can't possibly mean…" Metro Man whispered going pale.

"What went _wrong_?" Megamind wailed

"This is a strange turn of events." Minion said thoughtfully. "Miss Ritchi, you do know you're talking about Megamind don't you, incredibly handsome master of all villainy?"

"He _is_ handsome, isn't he?" She said dreamily.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Metro Man said dropping Megamind and flying away quickly.

"And then there were two." Roxanne said sauntering over to Megamind ignoring Minion.

"Actually there are three of us here." Megamind laughed nervously.

"Details, details, have I ever told you I love your laugh?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think you're a little close for comfort, Miss Ritchi." Megamind said trying to push her away.

"I'm comfortable." She smiled.

"Minion, Code: HELP!" Megamind shrieked at his assistant. Unlike other times when Minion corrected his friend about the whole point of a code he just went along with it, this was no time to dither.

"Code: right away sir." Minion said pulling out a bottle of knock out spray.

"Why do you and Minion have a code and we don't pooky berry?" Roxanne said pouting.

"Oh asteroids, she's using pet names! Hurry up Minion!" Minion held up the spray bottle but before he could use it Roxanne turned her big blues on Megamind and said,

"Aww, Blueberry Muffin, you don't have to do that, I'll come with you, it's not like you need to kidnap your girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend!" Megamind exclaimed.

"Yes exactly!" Roxanne said cheerfully, all the while still holding on to him.

"Minion, we have to figure out what I've done to Miss Ritchi! What do I do?" He said turning beseechingly to his fishy friend.

"We could take her back to the evil lair so you could analyze her." Minion suggested.

"That's brilliant, absolutely brilliant, you fantastic fish you!" Megamind exclaimed.

"I don't want to go to the lair; I want to spend the day with you!" Roxanne whined. Megamind and Minion exchanged looks.

"We could always force her to go to the evil lair." Minion said.

"No, you know what Miss Ritchi's like when we kidnap her, imagine what she'd be like now!" Megamind and Minion both shuttered

"Well we have to do something!" Minion said. Megamind looked at Roxanne who was still clinging to him and sighed, he didn't know what to do! "Sir I have an idea, but I'm not sure you'll like it…"

"Just spit it out Minion, we don't have all day!" Megamind said.

"Well I could take a sample of Miss Ritchi, like a piece of hair, or some saliva, and take it back to the lair to be analyzed, that way we could figure out what to do." Minion said.

"That's great, why wouldn't I like that plan?" Megamind asked.

"Well sir, I wasn't finished, while I'm working in the lair, you'd have to be with Miss Ritchi, on a, well, on a _date_." Minion said the last part quickly.

"Oh." Was all Megamind said as he looked at Roxanne who smiled back at him.

0o0o0o0

"This day was great! I had so much fun, we should do this more often!" Roxanne said holding on to Megamind's arm as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"Yeah, I actually really enjoyed myself!" Megamind said, and he really had, once he had gotten passed how awkward it was, and Roxanne had mellowed out a bit, he'd actually enjoyed the afternoon with her, first she'd dragged him all over Metrocity, to see the sights as she called them, and then she'd dragged him to a movie that she had been wanting to see, both of which he'd enjoyed, and despite her need to call him odd nicknames that had to do with blue things, she'd been a great conversationalist, the whole day had managed bring up feelings that Megamind didn't know he had, which of course he had quickly pushed down again, but still he couldn't help the tender feelings he felt towards Roxanne when he looked at her. It wasn't until Minion called on his watch that he remembered why he was with her like this, strolling lazily down a street with her on his arm, instead of tying her to a chair for his next evil plot.

"Sir, I've discovered why Miss Ritchi acted so strangely towards you after you hit her with the special blast, it turns out your compound when allowed to rest, reforms and actually does the opposite of it's intended purpose, that's why none of the brainbot's shots worked either!" Minion chirped excitedly over the radio watch.

"Oh, well that's great news Minion." Megamind said half-heartedly.

"Wait sir there's more! The effects aren't permanent, they don't even last a full 24 hours! Miss Ritchi will be back to her old self by breakfast!" Minion finished happily.

"That's wonderful Minion, I'll just drop Rox-Miss Ritchi off at her apartment and come home then." Megamind said dejectedly. At Roxanne's apartment she turned around and said.

"You could come up you know, I have a bunch old movie's I think you'd like." She said smiling. Megamind smiled back, and then his face fell.

"No I think I better not, Minion's waiting for me at the lair, I should go."

"Okay I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Have a good night." She said, as she bounced inside. Leaving both a stunned Megamind and Carlos the door man, in her wake.

0o0o0o0

The next day Megamind stared forlornly at the phone all day hoping against all hope she would call. Meanwhile Roxanne also stared at the phone all long day willing herself _not_ to call, and wondering why she had to stop herself.

**AN: So how was it? Funny, sad? Just plain stupid? Leave a review!**


End file.
